


All Hallows Eve-Hulkeye

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Halloween, Hulkeye - Freeform, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Nate's first Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hallows Eve-Hulkeye

Bruce and Clint were excited. It was Halloween and their son's first. They had gone all out on the costumes.

Bruce was dressed as Dr Frankenstein. He looked amazing. 

Clint was dressed as Robin Hood. He was taking one of his spare bows made of wood and a quiver of plastic arrows. 

Nate was dressed as an Elf. He looked extremely cute.

The 3 of them went trick or treating. Nate squealed seeing people dessed up. He liked the colours. 

The women they met in between and in homes always cooed at Nate.

It was nice having no one recognize you.

They saw some kids dressed up like Hulk and Hawkeye.

The detailing of the costumes were amazing. 

They came home with hoardes of candy.

Since Nate couldn't eat them, Clint suggesred they share with the rest of the team. 

Nate was already dozing away.

It was a memorable day.


End file.
